


No Such Thing As Coincidence [PODFIC]

by DesireeArmfeldtPodfic (DesireeArmfeldt), mific



Category: due South
Genre: Dual Readers, Epistolary, Gender misunderstanding, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Poetry, frank discussions of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29147658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldtPodfic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: While working with Vecchio, a lonely Fraser puts a personal ad in the Chicago Tribune. Kowalski answers.
Relationships: Benton Fraser/Ray Kowalski
Comments: 14
Kudos: 8





	No Such Thing As Coincidence [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [musegaarid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musegaarid/gifts).
  * Inspired by [No Such Thing As Coincidence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/860297) by [musegaarid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musegaarid/pseuds/musegaarid). 



> A dual-reader podfic. Many thanks to musegaarid for permission to record the story.
> 
> There are two poems in the story. The [Fairy of the Magpie Bridge](https://www.mediafire.com/view/ulhjbhziisgex3w/F4AF0BD7-B8DE-482C-985E-516CB01C32D0.jpeg/file) is a Song Dynasty Chinese poem by Qin Guan, and [The Rose That Blooms in the Evening Light](http://www.jitterbuzz.com/poems.html#rose) is by Cary Tucker (excellent research there by DesireeArmfeldt tracking them down).
> 
> The music is _Write Me a Letter_ by The Blossoms.

[MP3 on mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/aqrl968nijvr3h0/No_Such_Thing_As_Coincidence.mp3/file)

[M4B on mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/cbeozz8kwxjxfae/No_Such_Thing_As_Coincidence.m4b/file)

length ~24 min

  
  



End file.
